Chemical feeders can be used to produce various mixtures, such as aqueous solutions, of water treating agents that can be used for the disinfection of effluent from sewage treatment plants, for the chlorination of water in swimming pools and hot tubs, and for the delivery of other water soluble chemicals to aqueous streams and water systems. In some instances, a solid treatment chemical is placed within the chemical feeder where it comes into contact with a liquid, such as water, introduced therein so as to form a treated liquid composition, such as a treated aqueous composition. It is typically desirable that the chemical feeder produce treated liquid compositions that contain a controllable and reproducible level of treatment chemical therein. Variability in the rate at which a solid treatment chemical dissolves in the liquid that is introduced into the chemical feeder can result in an undesirable variation in the concentration of treatment chemical in the treated liquid that is removed from the chemical feeder during operation thereof. In the case of sanitizing treatment chemicals, for example, such variability in the concentration of the sanitizing chemical(s) can result in reduced sanitizing properties, when the concentration drops below a minimum threshold, or toxicity and/or undesirable aesthetic effects, when the concentration rises above a maximum threshold.
It would be desirable to develop new chemical feeders that can be used to produce treated liquid compositions from solid treatment chemicals. It would be further desirable that such newly developed chemical feeders provide a controllable, reliable, and reproducible level of treatment chemical in the treated liquid compositions that are removed from the chemical feeder.